Book 4: The Sacred Fire
by SonOfLucifer
Summary: There is a legend that depicts a great firebender with the power of the sun. this firebender has the ability to produce white flame, the hottest flame the exists. The question that remains is, is he on our side, or theirs? I know bad summery. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfiction and i hope that its good._

chapter 1-Friend or Foe?

"I'm starving". Alex said as he was grabbing his robe. "I need to go to the market and get some food before I pass out". "All the guards should be on break around the meat stand so I think I'm going to go there". Alex then proceeded on to put his dark, flowing robe and bandana made out of an old fire nation flag. He grabbed his twin swords and left to head for Ba Sing Se.

"Guys come check this out!" Yelled Sokka.

"What is it?" Katara said while she was running with Suki and Aang.

"ALL THIS MEAT FOR 3 GOLD PEICES! It's heaven" Sokka said with a big, lifeless sigh.

"Sokka you know Aang's a vegitarian and can't eat any of this right?" Suki questioned Sokkas meat hungry rage.

"I know but we still got a few more gold peices left from the king to spend on some other unsavory things" Sokka said with a grin.

"Alright but just let me hold onto the rest of the money Sokka otherwise I might not be eating for the next few days." Aang said in a serious yet goofy tone.

"Fine." Replied Sokka in a sarcastic voice.

"HEY THAT KID JUST STOLE SOME OF MY FOOD" Yelled the meat merchant.

"Oh shit, gotta make a clean get away" Alex said in a whisper.

Alex ran through Ba Sing Se jumping from building to building in order to get away from the guards. However, Team Avatar was also chasing him.

"Aang, I need you to fly above him to get a birds eye view on him, Toph I want you to try and box him him while Zuko, Katara, and I try to direct him into Tophs Trap. Suki I need you to chase after him, he seems dangerous so be careful not to get to close. When we got him cornered, we need Mai to throw knives at him to trap him. If this all goes to plan then I can get my precious, very precious, meat" Sokka said sternly while his mouth started to water.

"All I have to do is make it to the forest and then I can confuse them enough to get to my hideout" Alex said in a heavy breath.

"Please just stop so we can talk" Said a voice from the sky.

Alex looked up to so someone gliding. He knew that he wasnt just outrunning a few guards, but he was outrunning the Avatar.

"TOPH START MAKING OBSTICALS TO SLOW HIM DOWN!" Yelled Sokka.

Walls of earth started shooting up from the ground in an attempt to make Alex slow down.

"Ah shit, a master earthbender to, this day just keeps getting better and better" Alex said running for what might be his free life.

Just as Alex was about to jump to another building, a blast of fire raged in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"Hah we got you now" Zuko yelled to Alex.

"Katara, try and freeze him in place" Aang yelled from above.

"Alright, will do" Katara said.

"Ok, so not only am I running from the avatar, but from his entire gang, this is going to end badly enless I-" Alex was cut out by a whip of water freezing his legs in place.

"Good job Katara." Suki said just as she reached the opposite end of the building Alex was trapped on.

"Alright, gotta break this ice and fast." Alex said panicing "I got it!"

Alex then grabbed his swords from his back and started hitting weak points of the ice. Alex was about to be trapped from the bending masters when he broke free of the ice and dodged the knives that were about to pin him down.

"AANG GET DOWN THERE AND DO SOME FO YOUR AVATAR STUFF TO STOP HIM FROM GETTING AWAY WITH MY MEAT" Sokka said in his most annoyed voice.

"Alright, alright, you dont need to be so pissy Sokka" Aang said annoyed.

Aang then jumped from the sky, landing on Alex and trapping him in the building he was on top of.

"Alright you got me, just let me out of this building, it sorta really hurts." Alex said with a little humour in his voice.

The rest of the gang got to them only seconds after.

"Give me my meat back you monster" Sokka yelled in an angry tone.

"Calm down Sokka, you dont have to be so harsh on the kid even if he stole something." Katara scolded her brother.

"Why did you steal the meat anyways?" asked Katara.

"Does it matter." Alex said meanly.

"Yes it does, you dont just go around stealing anything you please, its wrong." Zuko said trying not to go onto a rant on obeying the laws set in place by him and the rest of the nations government's.

"Who are you anyway." Suki said in a sweet voice.

"I am no one, why else do you think I have a hood on with a mask." Alex said dryly.

"Take the mask off if you guys really want to know who he is." Mai said annoyed.

"It will be my pleasure." Sokka said with a smile that covered his whole face.

Sokka went to remove the hood and mask while alex struggled. It was usless since he was still partly bended into the earth.

"Its, just a boy." said Zuko.

"He doesnt look that young, maybe around my age." Katara said.

"Either way what he did was wrong and he needs to be punished for this." Aang said

"You can just let me go with a warning." Alex said with a happy tone and a small grin.

"Hey, I regonize you now, your that theif that everyones talking about" Suki said.

"What are you talking about, I'm not that skilled at stealing, I did get caught easily didn't I?" Alex said trying to cover his past heists.

"He's lying." Toph said.

"And how would you be able to know." Alex said dryly.

"I see with earth bending, theres a physcal change when someone lies." Toph replied.

"Well this is just great, first I get caught at the easiest place to steal from, and now I'm found out to be the famous theif around this city." Alex said in a dissapointed tone.

"So you admit it?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I admit it, just take me to the police or something and throw me in jail." Alex replied. "Atleast I wont starve."

"What did you just say?" Katara questioned with a sense of worry.

"Its nothing, just take me away."

The gang then took Alex down to the jail to see what his punishment was. Along the jounrey Alex was asked a few questions but he just ignored them all and took in the sights of people he stole from, he hated stealing but It's the only way he could survive.

"Were here." Aang said sadly.

"Howcome you sound so sad Aang?" asked Katara.

"I dont know, I dont think he does it on purpose." Aang said with his head down.

"If your gonna talk about a guy, make sure he's not right in front of you" Alex said in an annoyed tone.

"Just shutup and talk to the jail person already" Sokka said.

Sokka and Zuko brought Alex up to the counter where the head of the jail sat.

"And what can I do for ya." Said the jailman.

"We got the famous theif thats been going around Ba Sing Se." Said Sokka.

"Is this true young man?" Asked the jail person.

"Yea" Alex said dissappointed.

"Well, due to your extensive record of stealing, atleast from what we have heard of you from the citizens, you are going to be in here for a long time." Said the jailman in a dissappointed tone.

"Why do you sound so dissapointed?" Asked Zuko confused.

"He doesnt seem like a bad kid, just one who went down the wrong road, but my judgement doesnt matter, it's the courts judgement that does." Said the jailman.

"When am I going to see them anyways?" Asked Alex.

"In five minutes, there hasnt been any trouble today so their free to take you in." Said the jailman.

"Alright, now can you tell these guys to let me go already, I'm not going to try and escape anymore, I may be a theif but I'm not a lier" said Alex who was clearly annoyed.

"Alright, let's just go back to the house and make some dinner." Said Zuko.

With that, the gang left the jail and made their way home, but not without feeling a little sad for what might happen to the boy they just met, they didn't even get his name.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You are being accused of over 300 thefts today." Said judge1. "Do you confess to these claims?"

"Yes i do." Said Alex who was clearly not paying much attention.

The court room was very bland. It was a big room with only a large table on an elevated surface where the 3 judges sat. There was a smaller table on the lowered ground where Alex was seated and being evaluated.

"Well I think that you're a good kid but that doesn't excuss you from these crimes." Scolded judge2.

"I know, can you just tell me how long I'm going to be in for." Said Alex in an extremly bored voice.

The 3 judges then started talking quitely for about 10 mintues when the first one spoke up.

"We have decided on 30 years in prison with no chance of parole."

"WHAT!" Exclamed Alex. "That long? Why?"

"We all agreeged that you stole more then over 1000 gold peices worth of items in the past 3 weeks." said judge3.

"How about we make a little compromise that wont put me in jail" Said Alex with a devilish smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Alright, we're listening." said judge2.

"Zuko, it looks like there's a messenger hawk here for you." Said Katara who started petting the hawk.

"Ugh, its probably some fan askign for something" zuko teased.

Zuko grabed the letter from the hawk and started reading.

"I cant believe it." Said Zuko obviously shocked.

"What's it say." Asked Aang.

"It's a challange from the kid we just caught." Zuko said shocked.

"What kind of challenge?" Asked Katara.

"Agni Kai"

_Well if you made it this far, then I did a decent job on keeping you interested. R/R_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Partners

"Are you serious?" Asked Aang.

"Yea, and there's a couple of catch's" said Zuko still in shock.

"Like what" said Katara in a sweet voice.

"like how it's going to be 3 on 1, with me having the 3" zuko went on to explain more _rules. _"It says to pick my two most trusted fire benders to accompany me in the duel, and that after 15 minutes, if he still no one wins or surrenders, he goes free".

Zuko, Aang and Katara were shocked to say the least.

"Are you going to go through with this?" asked Katara.

"I'm, not sure" said zuko in a confused tone of voice.

"If you don't then he's going to be in jail, and guess from the challenge, I'm going to say a long time" said Aang in a more worried voice than anything else.

"Well I do accept this I already know who my two partners are going to be" said zuko with a slight grin. "I just hope that they'll be willing to, that is if I accept it."

"And who might those be?" asked Aang in a childish tone in hopes of nudging his choice towards him.

"Aang, I'm pretty sure if he's going to accept, that he's going to pick the best he knows, now isn't that right zuko?" Katara said in a motherly tone.

"Yup, but before I decide who's going to assist me in this Agni Kai, let's go get some tea." Said zuko is a cheerful voice.

"So you're going to accept it?" asked Aang in a confused voice.

"Aha, yea, I am" said zuko with a small but settle laugh.

"Am I going to be one of your partners, please pick me, PLEASE!" replied Aang in an extremely childish fashion.

"I'll tell you when we go for tea." Zuko said in a teasing tone.

"Fine." Aang said defeated.

Zuko, Katara and Aang then left for the Jasmine Dragon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Until we hear back from the firelord, you are going to be staying here." said the guard.

"This seems, cozy…" said Alex in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well don't get used to it, the ones in the prison are even worse." The guard replied with a grin.

The guard then shoved Alex into the cell spitting at the ground saying how stupid he was to make such a challenge.

"There's no need to push me, geez." Said Alex who was obviously pissed at how the guard was treating him.

"It's not like I'm some kind of criminal who you can, oh wait, I am a criminal."

Alex then just went to the bed and layer on his back until he started to doze off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahah! Zuko what a nice surprise it is to see you here." Said Iroh who was obviously happy that his nephew came to visit him.

"I've come here to ask you something uncle." Said Zuko who was in the middle of a hug from his uncle.

"Well, then ask me over some jasmine tea, you know it's my favourite." Said Iroh with a small chuckle at the end.

Iroh then directed Aang, Katara and Zuko to a booth. Iroh came back not even a minute later with tea for them all.

"So what is it you need to ask of me Zuko? Is it some girl problems because you know I'm hip with the ladies?" Said Iroh with a loud laugh at the end.

"Ahaha!" Zuko laughed sarcastically. "I want you to read this"

Zuko handed over the message he got only about an hour before.

"I see." Said Iroh in a serious tone. "Are you going to accept?"

"Only on one condition." Said Zuko with a small little smirk.

"And what might that be?" asked Iroh.

"That you and Aang will be my partners". Said Zuko with a smile.

"WOOHOO!" said Aang. "ZUKO PICKED ME TO BE ONE FO HIS PARTNERS!"

"Ahaha, calm down Aang, you don't even know if Iroh will accept." Said Katara who was trying to calm Aang down.

"Oh yea." Said Aang in a disappointed tone. "hehehe"

"Well uncle, will you be my trusted fire bending partner for this challenge?" asked zuko

"First tell me about who we are going to be facing." Said Iroh who was sitting calmly waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's this boy around Katara's age who we caught stealing some meat this morning." Aang started.

"We chased him around town for about 10 minutes trying to stop him" Katara continued.

"And _we_ is you 3?" asked Iroh.

"Well no, _we, _was me, Zuko, Aang, Suki, Sokka, Mai, and Toph." Said Katara.

"Then he must be a very talented fire bender to be able to hold you guys off for that long." Said Iroh

"Well, he didn't firebend at all, he just ran on the roof tops, even when Toph tried to catch him off guard, he seemed to know exactly where the walls of earth were coming from, even how high they were going to be." Said Zuko. "He seemed to move with, I don't know, grace."

"Were not even sure if he's a firebender, especially with the surviving 15 minutes." Said Aang.

"Well, do you think he's someone you would want to be set free?" asked Iroh.

"Honestly, I don't even think he meant to even steal at all, it seemed as if he was doing it as a means of surviving." Said Katara sadly.

"How could you tell, he would talk to us, he seemed like he was nothing." Questioned Zuko.

"Remember when he said something under his breath?" asked Katara.

"Oh yea, you said you didn't hear what he said." Replied Aang.

"Well, I think he said at least I won't starve." Said Katara sadly while her eyes started to water a bit.

"Well, in that case Zuko, I would be honoured to join you and Aang in this Agni Kai." Replied Iroh

"Thank you uncle." Said zuko who smiled at Iroh. Iroh returned the smile.

"Uhm Zuko, one more thing." Said Aang rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" asked Zuko puzzled.

"When is it?" asked Aang who chucked lightly at himself.

Everyone started laughing loudly at the question. After a few minutes of laughing, Zuko finally responded.

"It's in 2 weeks." Replied Zuko.

"Then we start training tomorrow at noon." Said Iroh sternly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Well, well, well, it seems that the firelord has accepted your challenge." Said the guard.

"Really?" asked Alex. "Who did he choose to help him?"

"Not telling you, I want you to be surprised when you find out." Said the guard devilishly.

The guard then walked away, laughing at how stupid Alex was for making the challenge.

"Well then, I guess I better learn the rules to Agni Kai"

I finished the second chapter, it was originally going to be the Agni Kai but I decided to put more filler in there, to ya know, make it more suspenseful. Please review this if you liked it and give me some feedback on what you think is going to happen next. And yes, flamers are welcomed.


End file.
